For personal computers, an external interface between the internal printed circuit board and the user is required, examples of which include enhanced video adapter cards and network adapter cards. The interface bracket assists in securing the printed circuit board to the computer housing, and is coupled with the printed circuit board prior to shipment to a customer. It is desirable to position and assemble components, such as the interface bracket and the printed circuit board, within the computer chassis such that they are easily removable by and easily disassembled/reassembled by a user or technician, for example, for repair or replacement. In addition, the interface bracket assists in providing mechanical integrity between the add-in card and the mother board. The interface bracket further aids in creating an electrical seal between the computer chassis and the add-in card, as required by industry standards for EMI (Electromagnetic Interference), RFI (Radio Frequency Interference), and ESD (Electrostatic Discharge). Industry standards such as ISA (Industry Standard Architecture), PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect), and EISA (Extended Industry Standard Architecture) further require certain geometries between the add-in cards and the bracket.
Typically, the printed circuit board is secured to the interface bracket using threaded fasteners or rivets that are inserted through the printed circuit board and into the bracket. This method has several drawbacks, such as, when the printed circuit board is removed, the screws are occasionally misplaced or the rivets and the bracket are permanently deformed. In addition, if all of the screws are not used to attach the printed circuit board to the bracket, the printed circuit board may not be secure, resulting in vibration of the printed circuit board, potentially causing damage to the components thereon. Other disadvantages of these methods include assembly labor cost, piece part cost, inconsistencies in the relationship of the bracket to the printed circuit board, potential variance in the electrical continuity between the bracket and the printed circuit board, and mechanical reliability of the components.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bracket which overcomes these disadvantages and ensures consistent mechanical geometry between the bracket and the printed circuit board. What is further needed is a bracket which is easy to remove and install, and minimizes the costs of procurement and assembly.